


Happy Birthday, Padfoot

by Celeste_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: It's Sirius' birthday and his fiancee is giving him a couple of gifts this year.I don't own Harry Potter and the wonderful wizarding world. Those belong to J.K. Rowling.





	Happy Birthday, Padfoot

_ “Happy birthday, my love. Eat up. You’ll need your strength for later - H”  _ The short note accompanied a lovingly packed basket of some of Sirius’ favourite foods. With a chuckle, Sirius unpacked the basket, spreading the dishes out on top of the desk in his office within Grimmauld Place. It never ceased to amaze him how his fiancè could make such small gestures seem like so much more.

 

Originally, when they first started dating two years ago, Sirius had been a bit more distant towards Hermione. Who could blame him really? Hermione was one of his god son’s best friends after all. Sirius was literally old enough to be her father. 

 

The looks they got when they went on dates in the muggle world when they first started dating had him feeling guilty. For a time, he had even attempted to push her away. His excuses were flimsy; claims that she was more deserving of a man closer to her age who wasn’t as broken as he was and had more common interests with her.

 

While he had good intentions in his attempt to break things off, the results of that attempt hadn’t been as great as he had expected or hoped they would be at the time. Instead, Hermione had spent days crying at her place and had closed herself off from everyone. 

 

_ That _ led to him being in very hot water with his god son who hexed him something fierce for  _ ‘pulling a Remus’  _ on his sister in all but blood. Unconsciously, Sirius rubbed his own arse. That was the day he knew for a fact that if he fucked up with Hermione again, he would lose his god son with her. 

 

Sirius then apologized to Hermione before spending the next six months making it up to her.

 

With a soft smile, Sirius sat down to eat while he finished dealing with the paperwork in front of him. Every now and then, he snorted as he came across a hopeful marriage contract from one of the other remaining Sacred 28 families to connect a child in their families with any child to come from him. He knew good and well the politics behind such plays. 

 

_ After all _ , a lot of those very same families had been on the opposite sides of the war wanting to do away with muggle-borns like Hermione. Dutifully, he wrote polite refusals to each contract and sent them off. 

 

An hour later, he finished sending off the last reply. He gently stacked all the empty plates back within the basket before leaving his office and heading for the master bedroom. 

 

He was amused to find a wrapped gift outside the closed door. He bent down to grab the gift, stopping to pick up the little note left on top in Hermione’s elegant handwriting.

 

_ “Open the box first for one part of your gift. Then you’ll be able to open the door for grand finale. - H” _

 

A little confused, he tried the door anyway, only to find that the door knob won't turn. 

 

“Alright Kitten, I get the hint. I’ll open the gift.” He spoke, doubting that she could actually hear him.

 

He unwrapped the box and lifted the lid, to be greeted with the sight of two small pairs of baby shoes. It hit him hard just what the meaning was and he tried the door again, stumbling in the room when the door actually opened this time. 

 

Right in his line of sight on the bed, laid Hermione in his old quidditch jersey and as far as he could tell, nothing else. He set the box down on a dresser and walked over to her, kissing her deeply as soon as he reached her.

 

“You wonderful woman.” He murmured as he kissed her again and again. “We’re really having twins?”

 

“Yes you giant pup.” Hermione laughed.

 

Sirius pulled back to take in the sight of her in his old jersey, his eyes darkening from lust. He let out a possessive growl before pouncing on her. While he kissed all over her face, his hand slid down her body, briefly gripping her hip to pull her closer before moving the rest of the way to her core. 

 

He let out a growl of approval at discovering that his earlier assumption of her not wearing anything but the jersey had indeed been right. His bare hand rubbing against the wetness of her pussy, pulling a moan from her lips that was music to his ears.

 

“Already wet for me, love?” He teased as he slid a finger into her and pumping it with a natural ease. “It may be my birthday, but even tonight, you come first.” He nipped at her neck while magically banishing his pants. He licked, kissed and nibbled every inch of her that he could get to, returning his attention to her neck just as she came undone around his finger.

 

“That’s my girl.” He praised as he slid his finger out of her and brought it to his lips to suck clean.

 

Hermione panted briefly, only to then take advantage of his distraction to flip them so that he was on his back. She banished his shirt as well before slowly kissing her way down his body teasingly. When she reached his cock, she slowly dragged her tongue from base to tip before taking him in her mouth. With ease, she took his entire length in her mouth and sucked him.

 

“Bloody hell, woman!” He gasped when she took all of him in. 

 

He watched as she bobbed her head up and down on his length, his fingers running through her hair. He moaned when her tongue swiped along his length and hissed when she sucked in her cheeks around him. 

 

“Mia...sweetheart, I’m not gonna last if you keep that up.” He whimpered.

 

Hermione sucked on his cock head before pulling it out with a loud pop. With a grin, she leaned up to kiss him as she straddled him. She let out a gasping moan as she sank down on his cock. She then looked at him and bit her lip as she began riding him, moving her hips in a way that would give them both the most pleasure.

 

Sirius, not wanting to remain idle, gripped her hips and started thrusting upward in a rhythm that worked with her movements. The pair moved as one with a shared intention of mutual pleasure. Eventually, they had become so in sync with their movements that even they would have been unable to tell which of them had actually sped up the rhythm. 

 

Not that such information would have mattered as they reached their peaks at the same time, Hermione crashing her lips to Sirius’ as they rode out their orgasms together. They broke their kiss and Hermione collapsed onto his chest. 

 

“Did you enjoy your gifts?” Hermione asked.

 

“I did. Keep the jersey. It looks much better on you than it did on me.” Sirius smiled as he gently kissed her forehead.

 

“It’s a copy. So technically we both have one.” Hermione giggled. “ _ Happy birthday, Padfoot _ .” She murmured sleepily

 

“Thanks Kitten.” He yawned out as he spelled the blanket to cover them both and wrapped his arms around her back.

 

Together they drifted off into dreamland.

 

**_Fin_ **

 


End file.
